1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski, such as an alpine ski, a cross-country ski, a monoski or a snowboard. More particularly, it concerns an improvement to this type of ski, and especially in its assembly zone for the bindings.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
Different types of skis are already known, and they have a large number of variations. These skis are constituted of a beam of an elongated shape, whose front end is curved upwardly to constitute a spatula, the rear end also being slightly curved to constitute the heel.
Current skis generally have a composite structure in which different materials are combined such that each of them intervenes in an optimal manner, in view of the distribution of mechanical stresses during use of the ski. Thus, the structure generally comprises peripheral protection elements, internal resistance elements to resist flexion and torque stresses, and a core. These elements are assembled by adhesion or by injection, the assembly generally being hot formed in a mold that has the definitive shape of the ski, with a front portion that is substantially raised in a spatula, a rear portion slightly raised in a heel, and a central arched portion.
Despite manufacturer's concerns for constructing good quality skis, they have not, until now, obtained a high performance ski that is satisfactory under all circumstances.
As such, some efforts have already been made to resolve the shock absorption problem and the behavioral problems of the ski. More particularly, proposals have been made to intersperse shock absorption devices between the binding(s) of the boot on the ski.
These devices are adapted to improve the comfort of the skier, as well as the behavior and performance of the skis. Without shock absorbers, all the irregularities of the slopes, which are becoming increasingly harder because they are increasingly better damped, subject the ski to shocks and vibrations that are directly transmitted to the skier, whose skeleton, joints, muscles and tendons are placed under substantial stress. This results not only in a lack of comfort, but also in fatigue capable of resulting in accidents. Moreover, the excessively rigid connections between the skier and the ski is detrimental to satisfactory behavior of the ski, especially due to a much too substantial grip of the running edges in the snow that brings about sudden braking. But the devices proposed are only adaptations, and are not entirely satisfactory.